Cristals adventure
by dekaros
Summary: A story about the adventure of the secret of Cristal Night. She is meeting the Doctor in various parts of his timeline. She has escaped of her own time, scared to get back. That s why she wants to find the Doctor and go on adventures with him and his companions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hello I´m Cristal. And I have a vortex manipulator."

"Yes you heard right. I have a vortex manipulator. It is small and I wear it on my wrist. Like a watch or bracelet. It is like a mini-Tardis. But the doctor is not fond of it. The Doctor isn't fond of many things. Another example is me fighting in a war with him. Well we are or were not really fighting...ARGGHH just look by yourself!"

I landed some decades after the first Wolrd War. To be exact I landed in England in the year 1943. Or somewhere around that time. Somewhere in the war. I don't know if it is really this year. The manipulator has been used a lot by me. I know definitely that it is the Second World War and that I am in England. I walk through London in search for somewhere to help. "Oi get off the streets girl!" I hear a familiar voice and look up. The Doctor is standing on the roof. Finally I met this mad man. I have heard tons of stories. And finally he is standing there. I would curse the world to death if a bomb would fall down on me right now. I ran over to the building and get upstairs. How I know that this is the Doctor? I can see it in his eyes. I get on the roof and look over at the Doctor and the soldiers standing beside him. There is also a scientific. He has black leather glove on his hands. Weird. "Lucky you. You could have been hit by a bomb." One of the soldiers said. "Just like you here on the roof." I said and smiled as I heard a certain person laugh. "What brings you here, time traveller?" The doctor said and pulled me closer by my left arm. "Don't -" i groaned as the vortex manipulator was destroyed. "Wonderful. I hope you can bring me home later." I said and freed myself from the Doctors grip. I got over ro the soldiers and stand beside them. "Actually I have been searching for you." I answered the Doctor, not looking at him. "Since years." I add and turn around. I can see a woman standing beside the Time lord. "Who is she Doctor?" I heard her say. "Who are you?"

The Doctor asked and eyed me. I smiled again and looked from him to the woman and back. She must be his companion. "I am Cristal Night and I have been searching for you, Doctor." I answered the question and got closer to them.

The Doctor frowned as he heard my answer. "How do you know about me?" He asked. "I have heard many tales and legends about you. So I went searching for the famous time traveller, for the man who chases the adventures." I said and a small smile formed on his lips. "Why shouldn't I search for all this?" I asked and stopped right in front of the two.

I looked over at the woman and a happy smile formed on my lips. "You must be Amelia pond." I said and hugged her tightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I whispered in her ear as I was still hugging her.

She didn't knew what to say. I didn't mind. I leaned back and smiled at the two of them. "So why are you here? England? WW2?" I asked and looked over at the Doctor. "Daleks." He simply said and I frowned. I remembered those. I had met them myself and hoped they wouldn't recognise me if they still were there. "Are they gone now or are you about to fight?" I asked. The doctor had noticed the pain in my eyes. "Already gone." This time Amy answered.

I nodded and turned around, looking in the sky. "How old are you Cristal?" Amy asked me. "16. And you?" I asked back and turned around, facing her. I had a grin on my lips actually joking. I knew how old she was. "Are we leaving on an adventure since it looks like you are done here?" I asked as no one said something. "Right. A question before we leave. Vortex manipulator?" I rolled my eyes and raised my arm. "Yes." I said annoyed, knowing that he would shut it down. And so he did. "So can we leave now?" I asked excited. "Let's go." The doctor said and Amy followed him. I followed the two over to the Tardis and eyed it from the inside. "It's magnificent." I whispered and looked over to the Doctor and Amy with a big grin. I was so happy to finally meet them. You couldn't imagine that. "Where are we going?" I asked and got over to them on the platform. "It's a surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:POV changes**

* * *

I got out of the Tardis as the first one. We were in a tropical forest with plants I have never seen. "Where are we?" I asked and looked around. "It's Mars 3582." I heard the Doctor behind myself. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers and trees, fruits. It smelled like something you could never imagine. "It smells wonderful." I heard amy say. "I totally agree. " i muttered and opened my eyes. "Why are we here?" I asked and looked over at the doctor. He just shrugged. "I just wanted to show you both something beautiful." He said followed by another shrugg. I laughed and walked deeper in the forest. "Don't wander off!" I heard him yell after me. "Yes yes." I said and went on.

I walked through the forest, hearing the Doctor and Amy walking behind me. It was a beatiful forest. The deeper you got in, the more beautiful it got. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked and turned around to the two. Just to realise that the two weren't the Doctor and Amy.

Amys pov

I heard a scream and looked in the direction. It was the same direction as Cristal had took. "Doctor was that..." i heard a sigh. "No wandering off." The Doctor said and walked past me. I followed him to the rescue tour.

We were already searching for like 15 minutes. It isn't long but that does mean she was kidnapped or had an accident. I panicked inside. This kid had just joined us for an adventure and now she was gone.

Cristals pov

It was so dark. Where am I? Why is it so dark?! I know I shouldn't yell like "hello?" Or something like that. I have seen enough movies to know that it is stupid. If someone should be here then they are here to guard me, kill me or it is also a prisoner but he wouldn't know either where we were.

So I waited. For the killer, the prisoner or the Doctor.

Amys POV

We were searching for her for hours now. As I wanted to take a rest, some strange creatures appeared out of the dark. "Doctor? What are they?" I asked and hid behind the Time Lord. "Oh…Those are the trees of Cheem." The Doctor answered. A smile appearing onhis lips. "I am sorry to disturb your peace, fellas, but have you seen a girl passing by? Black hair, this tall *hand by his chin* and dressed in black clothes." He said. The tree-people looked like they had seen a ghost. "Oh she is gone. You won´t be able to get her back. She is probably dead by now." One of them said and the Doctor looked confused. "Where is she? Who took her?" He asked. I knew that he couldn´t bear losing her. Even if he didn´t knew her. Did he? "the Sycorax took her. They arrived some weeks ago." Another one said. "They won´t keep her alive if they don´t need her." He added.

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Which direction did they went?" He asked nevertheless. The first one looked him in the eye and then turned to his right. "That way." He said and pointed to the south. "Thank you." The Doc said without another word and left. I smiled at the creatures thankfully and followed him.

"Doctor. Doctor! What will we do if we find her? I hope you have a plan how to get her out." I said. "of course I have. Like always." I heard him say, not turning around to me. That probably meant he hasn´t a plan.

Cristals pov

I woke up by a bright light. "Wake up brat." The creature in front of me said. It looked like a Sycorax. But I wouldn´t dare to ask. I got up and walked past him, out of the cell. He guided me upstairs and in an arena or something like a court. It was full of those aliens. "You will be punished for getting on our territory." The guy on the podium said. I frowned. "But this is the planet of the Cheem. Isn´t it? Of course it is!" I said full of confidence. "YOU can´t claim something as yours if it is already someone elses!" I yelled up at him. The audience was visible angry. They also yelled at me and even some threw their weapons but the syc on the podium shushed them. "Before you get punished-" "A fiend wanted to say hello." I heard a familiar voice and turned my head to the direction where it came from. "Doctor." I whispered and smiled happy. "That´s not what I wanted to say." The sycorax said and raised his weapon. Ready to execute him. "you don´t really want to do that. Am I right? You search for sources and why would you kill me? What would it give you?" The Doctor said. What was he planning. We would never get out alive from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Well somehow we managed to escape. I ran after amy, out of the spaceship I had been kept in. The people of the Cheem fighting against the sycorax. The tree-like-creatures would never stand a chance. But if they had around 1000 times more fighters. I didn´t looked back. I was still in handcuffs. I could hear the screams of pain, anger, victory. But I ignored everything around me. I just concentrated on one thing. Amys back.

I leaned against a tree by the tardis. Amy on another one. We were panting and trying to catch our breaths. The fight had stopped a long time ago. The Cheems had won and had their land back.

The Doctor was talking with their leader and thanking them for their help and talking about other stuff. I wasn´t listening anymore. I was sitting now on the ground and leaning against the same tree as before. The redheaded woman stood beside the time Lord and following the conversation.

I looked up as the two were standing in front of me. The cheems had already left after I have also talked with them and thanked them. "You want me to take them off or do you want to keep them?" The young looking man asked and raised my hands. I noticed the handcuffs around my wrists. I shook my head. "I definitely don´t want to keep them." I said with a small smile. He luckily took them off with his sonic screwdriver.

The three of us were back in the Tardis. "How do you feel?" Amy asked me as the Doctor was doing some stuff by the control board. "Uh fine." I answered. It all reminded me of the attacks of the Daleks. Every time I am captured it makes me remember them. "So where are we going now?" I asked, changing the subject and got over to the Doctor with amy. "I will bring you home." He said. "Aww come on. Already?" I asked and pouted. "Yes. It is dangerous and I cannot risk the life of a kid. What will I tell your parents if you would get killed hmm?" He asked. I looked to the ground. "But I can´t get back." I whispered. "What?" I heard the Doctor. "I can´t get back." I said again, this time louder. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I had left my family years ago. Well I have left but that means I have started time travelling those years ago. I escaped from my time. From a war. From the seconds where I got separated from them and should be killed. So I can´t get back. That´s why I travel. I am meeting them in the various timelines and we are doing some stuff together. We sometimes don´t meet in the right order but for them it is alright." I explained, holding the eye contact with the Doctor. "All those years ago, as I have left, they didn´t even knew it was me." I added. "Well my father didn´t knew anything about me. I guess my mom had never told him. She had thought I had died by my birth but they had made some mistakes in the hospital…" I trailed off, thinking about my past.

They must be confused why I am telling them all this. Well I finally needed to tell someone. And why not a Doctor? THE Doctor?

"Why are you telling me all this?" The Doctor asked. Pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. "I… I don´t know." I answered with a frown. He inhales deeply. "Right..Okay. …How about a nice cake and a tea? Italy 1799?" He asked. I smiled. He wanted to distract me. "This would be wonderful." I said with a grin and we flew asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I won´t update every weekend for now. It will probably be everytime I have time. But I will try to keep writing.**

* * *

We were sitting in a cafeteria and eating the most delicious ice cream I have ever had. "Hello sweetheart." A beautiful woman, which just sat beside the Doctor, said. Of course I recognised her. River Song. I smiled as I looked over at Amy and saw her smile happy. Ah right. She already knew that River was her daughter. "River, meet Cristal. Our new companion." Doctor said and I smiled at River. "We have already met, haven´t we?" She asked and shook my hand. "Maybe. Tell me about it." I said with a frown. "Well, the three of us were on a winter planet. It was Amys birthday. And you were also there. Just, some years younger. You looked like 7. I asked where your parents were and you didn´t wanted us to tell. But it didn´t make us leave. We took you in our small group and showed you how to ice skate and played in the snow. We didn´t took our eyes of you until we left." She said and stared in my eyes. "But where are your parents?" She asked. "I escaped my own time. Just like Amy did but she will probably get back one day. I won´t." I said instead of answering. "They are probably still there where I have left." I finally answered.

"Well that was the story about you meeting me for the first time. But what are you doing here?" I asked. Changing the subject again. "I had been on a trip with the other students through time and space. I am studying In archelogy." She said proud. "And now we have a break so I came over to see you." River now said to the Doctor and kissed his cheek.

I smiled softly. Seeing them all together made me happy. But one person was missing. Rory. I shouldn´t ask where he is. It would be somehow strange. Stalker-like. The three were talking but I was lost in thoughts. Again. All this talking about my parents made me somehow sad. To think about it. "So where have you been today?" I heard River say and listened again to them. "Well we had been on the planet of the Cheem and now are here. Why are you asking?" He asked her with a knowing smirk. "Well. Maybe we should go somewhere again. Remember? I have a break." She said with a grin.  
We all got up and got over to the Tardis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We had brought River back to the Place she was studying. The Doctor told Amy and me to get back inside the Tardis since he wanted to talk to River for a while.

I walked in the circle by the controllers and read the stuff which was written on small papers, buttons, or anything else. Amy had left to her room. I didn't asked why. I felt so save within the Tardis. Like finally finding my home. Well I had been searching for a home, MY home for far too long. I took out my phone after a while and connected it to the Tardis. The three were gone for some minutes so I got a little bored and then I get some ideas. I switched one of my current favourite songs on and sung with it. It was "Remember when". It brightens my mood for the past few months. But if you sing you also have to dance. And so I did. No perfect dancing of course. Where would I get the dancing lessons? Nope, it was happy dancing. "Do you remember when we started this mess, My heart was beating out of my chest!, Remember when we stole your dad's car, I never thought we'd take it that far, Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, So why'd we ever say good bye?, Remember when we, when we, had it all Do you remember when..." I hummed the next part. Eyes already closed. I hadn´t noticed Amy watching me but I wouldn´t mind it if I knew. "We met the first time?" I stopped moving as I heard the Doctor say that and turned slowly around, to the door and looked in his eyes. The music got a little quieter. "Uhm well yeah…we met at the world war for the first time." I said and he shook his head. "I had met you there. I remember you from there. But you had met me before and you remember something else." He said and I took my phone out of the Tardis. "Yeah, well spoilers. And I need to go. Hehe bye." I said and ran past him but the door was locked. "Let me out." I whispered and slid down the door. "Please tell me. Tell me who your parents are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I stared up in his eyes. My full with tears. Ready to spill over and roll down my cheeks. "I-" I shook my head and looked down. I felt his hand on mine. He was sitting on the ground beside me. Amy on my other side. "Tell us." She said with her soft voice. I leaned my head against the Doctors shoulder and reached for Amys hand with my free hand. I tangled my fingers with theirs. "As I was born, my parents thought I was dead. Because of the Doctor. Some weeks..or was it months? I can´t remember… It doesn´t matter. Just a while before my birth the Doctor of my mother has noticed that my heart stopped beating. My dad, who was...is also a Doctor, also couldn´t find a heartbeat. I don´t know why I hadn´t a heartbeat. Why no one could find it. So as I was born, they checked again, but still nothing. So it ment I was dead. The Doctor got rid of my body. I have a theory though. I think that they fucked up with the hospital shields. Because after my body left the Building, I was alive. Well you could hear my heartbeat. They must had have some mistakes in the building. But I was brought away and raised in a children´s home. But I left with 15 years." I told them my story. "You left one year ago? Where could you find a vortex manipulator?" Amy asked. "Oh…Sorry I lied. I am not 16 years old." I said as I looked over at her. "I am around 2000 years old." I said and her eyes widen. "Are you a-", "Time lady." The Doctor finished. "Who are your Parents?" Amy asked. I didn´t know if she was asking to made sure or if she didn´t knew. "The Doctor and River Song aka Melody Pond are my parents."

I looked over at the Doctor who was facing me. "Why didn´t you told me earlier? Or as River was there?" He asked. "I didn´t know how." Was the only thing I said. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked in my eyes. "It is nice to see my daughter finally." He said with a soft smile. "Not to forget, you are my granddaughter." I heard Amy say and turned over to her with a grin. "You want me to call you grandma?" I asked and she laughed. I also could hear the Doctor also laugh.

I got up. "We should go and tell River. I know that you already told her that you know that I am a Time lord but who doesn´t want to meet their dead daughter?" I asked with a smirk and pulled the two up. "Hey, don´t joke about this stuff." The Doctor said and started the trip with the famous Tardis sound. Our destination: River Song


End file.
